


The You I See

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Love, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Love, Polyamory, Romance, polybusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann, who is she?<br/>Quick drabble. P.O.Vs of all the Ghostbusters.<br/>(I write actual stories better than summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The You I See

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this as you read https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GGRdwfhl-U

_Erin:_ Big shoes stuffed with tiny feet and three pairs of socks. Overalls falling off your shoulder and gnawed-at nails almost down to the quick. Shaking, jerking knees under tabletops that never stay still even if no one can see. A lip torn asunder during contemplation and self-degradation, a mental barrage of negativity, implicit and raw, lay bare under the glaring lights of your own head. A thunderstorm of creativity, blowing papers and debris across the lab room without a second thought; a quick, light foot dancing over the same nuts, bolts, wires that your hands passed down to the floor in a moments destructive impulse. Late night expeditions around a city that never sleeps, searching for coffee and another dream to chase.

 

_Abby:_ Gentle scuffling noises, whimpers and claws at my arm as I try to sleep. Murmurs, ideas, a whirring and warring mind that never slows. Yelps of terror, moans and grimaces, clutching at the bed sheets I wrestled off you a moment before. The softness of your fingertips dancing over the curves of us, discovering and delighting in all that they, that you, that we, can find. Calloused hands that grip so firmly and reassure I’m here, I’m real. Eyes that search mine for reassurance, acceptance, the worry that dances behind them that you’ve tried to disguise. Scars from experiments, laboratory and otherwise, an intricate lacing of past, present, future. The ruins of days gone and the foundations of days to come.

 

_Patty_ : A powerhouse of energy, a small and delicate firebird that can hold the weight of the worlds on just a finger. Cracks filled with love, crevices painted over with lashings of hope, marks overflowing with determination. Big spoon in a tiny body, spindly limbs clinging to my frame like a boat scared to leave the shore. Arms wrapping around my torso with a vicious ferocity, a lover protecting what is theirs in a cage of blood, sweat, and adoration. Bright eyes that break up the dark, a smile that melts even the coldest of hearts, a soul to heal even the hardened. Passion overwhelming and desire overpowering, the will to go on and keep going.


End file.
